Zeus Barratt
Commander Barratt is a character from the epic space adventure Space Pirate Captain MacTaggart. He is the main Stellar Federation presence in the series, and its primary antagonist as a consequence. Persona Commander Barratt is the primary antagonist of the series, being the chosen emissary for the Stellar Federation, and in command of the battlecruiser Oshan Akuma (Ocean Demon). Barratt is proud, ruthless and slightly unstable mentally, but is nonetheless fiercely devoted to the service of the Stellar Federation. He often faces dire punishment due to his constant failure to capture Jaws MacTaggart. However, his faith in himself and his mission is unshakeable, and he's often able to twist the Galactic President's arm to let him have just one more try. While he generally tries to fight by the book as often as possible, more often than not Barratt will disregard all rules and regulations in a bid to succeed in his mission. On very few occasions has this ended well for him, as it always results in his failure anyway, along with a severe tongue-lashing from the Galactic President. Physical Description Commander Barratt is a grey wolf, and one of the taller characters, standing at 4 feet three inches. He has grey hair, and sky blue eyes (masked by a pair of sunglasses). Barratt can almost always be found in a standard Stellar Federation Military Police outfit, consisting of a green trench coat, a yellowish shirt and a tight set of jeans. These are complemented by a set of army boots, as well as a piercing on his right ear. Background Commander Barratt was born Zeus Barratt, in Canada, on Earth, in April 2956. Coming from a long line of military commanders, it was expected that Barratt would follow in their footsteps, and from an early age, that was Barratt's ambition. Over the course of the first twenty years of his life, Barratt built up all the necessary skills he would need to successfully complete his military training, and in 2973, his hard work paid off: he was accepted into the Stellar Federation Military Police, as an officer onboard the HMCS Edmonton, a Procyon Division combat logistics ship. By 2979, Lieutenant Barratt had already made a name for himself onboard the Edmonton, and it was around this time that he managed to gain himself a wife, Arlene. They'd met at the Military Police training academy, and had been going steady with each other ever since then. After they got married in January 2980, Barratt soon found himself being subject to even more changes to his life. It was around this time that Barratt was transferred to the battlecruiser whose name would later become synonymous with his own: it was the Hinode Division battlecruiser Oshan Akuma (Ocean Demon). Over the next few years, Barratt would continue to serve on this ship, eventually attaining the rank of Lieutenant-Commander. It was shortly before being promoted that Barratt first became acquainted with the woman who would become his worst enemy; Lieutenant Keiko Kaizoku-better known now as Jaws ''MacTaggart-who had joined the ranks of the ''Akuma as an Ensign in 2984. Records don't say how the two got along at this stage, but based on accounts given by both, they didn't exactly have the greatest of working relationships. Life carried on uneventfully for Barratt-who attained the rank of Captain in 2991, and finally Commander in 2996-until the start of the Fourth Galactic War in 3001. Things had already started going downhill for Barratt the previous year, when Arlene suddenly died at only 43 years of age. This event perhaps contributed the most to Barratt's current personality, as his drive to succeed in battle increased ten-fold. This new attitude didn't bode well in late 3005, after a number of his subordinate officers deserted the Stellar Federation following the dishonourable discharge of then-Captain Jaws MacTaggart. Commander Barratt was the officer sent to track down Jaws, and either kill her or assimilate her back into the forces of the Federation. That was five years ago now, but Barratt still continuously fails in his mission, and he continuously tries again and again. Even at the risk of his own life, he's still determined to destroy Captain MacTaggart. So much so that perhaps he's forgotten the entire reason he's after her to begin with... Trivia * His primary weapon is a Smith & Wesson Model 686. Image Gallery Badass Barratt.png Commander zeus barratt by fox jake-d9azekz.jpg Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Oshan Akuma Crew Category:Stellar Federation Personnel Category:Deceased Characters